dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gravus "The Surgeon"
'' '' History Born to a feudal world, Gravus would have been in the upper echelons of society given the freedoms to do as he pleased but sadly he was born a bastard from a cheating mother. Seeing this rather than have her child killed as which would probably happen she tasked one of her servants with hiding her child elsewhere on the planet which was done well as he was displaced into a simple farming family. There he was taught the simplicities of life farming, cooking, and worship in the emperor though he was certainly never was good at them finding them tedious and pointless though through his time he would grow into a hardy young man. Around the time he was in his mid-thirties he had gotten married to a woman in his town named Beatrice, charmed by his witty nature and was a father to one while expecting another child in his midsts when he was recruited by the imperial guard. He served for six years until he was discharged when an ork lance punctured his body nearly ending him and permanently rendering him unfit to combat. Being sent back home was a godsend from him as he returned home to find Beatrice had given birth to twins, one boy and one girl. He lived happily with his family until one fateful day when his world was hit by a Dark Eldar raiding party, which while in his damaged state he was unfit for fighting he was unable to reset as his family was captured and his son died trying to resist. They were dragged upon the ship and summarily tested on, ripped apart by blood-lusting Eldar and pumped full of chemicals for the hell of it seemingly. His wife quickly failing at the tests while he and his two children would survive for weeks under their prodding. His only daughter was the next to "Die" though in a more spiritual sense, turning to a raving beast though she was dragged off through the unknown hallways. He and his final son where quickly separated after that though to what happened to him Gravus would be unknowing. After what would seem like months locked in that damn hull, with the routine tortures seemingly slowing more and more as his captors tired of him, Gravus would start hearing whispers in his mind. Promises of freedom, power, strength, knowledge, and pleasures that could only tempt the minds of mortals, temptations that seemed to constantly come with a single price of spreading chaos. He knew who the temptations were from though he did not know why they would give him the things but who could understand their will. One day he listened to the whispers rather than drowning them out, taking them and bargaining with them eventually to accept them. As he did so his body was filled with chaotic energy and he was whisked away only to fall into the new lands. Appearance As a very old and very scarred man, you would notice his age with due haste, it is apparent this man has seen many years. The most noticeable trait or defect that you might notice of Gravus is his glazed over glowing eyes piercing a person's very soul. Moving down to his arms, there is a set of spines extending from his elbows a few inches long. His fingers are strangely elongated a few inches longer than the normal persons. His hair seems to wiggle and move when brushed or blown, moving to something that looks somewhat brushed and well kept. His knees bend awkwardly as if the joints in them were constantly rotating, sometimes bending backward or even to the sides. His skin shifts in colors, going from white to shades of gray depending on his mood and the lighting around him. His teeth shine with an iron metallic glean as if they had been replaced with false teeth. A notable thing not related to his physical appearance is those with a keen eye can note he gives off no reflection and at times his shadow seems to be missing sometimes and in others, it appears as an aberrant creature with squirming tentacles and multiple hands. He is generally dressed in form-fitting and fully covering fine attire, seeing it as a comfort tool that has done him well in both looks and hiding his mutations. This is generally accompanied by a cane of some sort for when his legs act up he is able to walk with relative ease despite the shifting. He has an odd ring on his right hand that seems to be embrazened a crest of some kind probably from his family. Personality Gravus overall is an easy going man willing to roll with whatever punch is thrown at him. He seems compassionate to a fault, willing to heal any creature that should happen along his way as long as doing so is not detrimental to himself. At times a bit of dark humor is known to slip from him though he will apologize if it offends the present company. He takes delight in agitating or smearing those with sadistic personalities viewing them as less than sentient, mere beasts looking for satisfaction in their own empty meaningless lives. Loves Gravus loves all forms of inventions, finding the wildest creations the most interesting to behold. He is willing to fund such creations as well as long as they have some benefit to him. He loves practicing his craft of healing and weaving spells that can be used to bolster his allies in their fights against the evils of the world. Fears As a man who has lost it all, Gravus fears little of the world but even as jaded as thieir are overwhelming ideas that flow through his mind. He fears that this new land is just a fevered dream that has befallen him in his vulnerable state that could be ripped away from him at any time. He also fears that should he start a family again that it may be ripped away from him as it was before. Hobbies Gravus enjoys very few things but of them, he loves to create things through his own magic or through his craft and testing how chaositech merges with this new world he has found himself in. He also enjoys the company of a diverse group of people, taking pleasure in learning the experiences and travels of those he chats with. Family Ancestors, Presumably Dead: Gravus knows little of his parents and beyond, being orphaned off at a young age he knew not of the traditional family values. Wife, Dead (Beatrice Dursk): Gravus's dear wife is in the hear beyond no longer walking this plane. Unable to deal with the transformations inflicted upon her by their captors, her frail body was nearly completely destroyed by the violent mixes of chemicals besieged on her. Son, Dead (Gravus Dursk Jr.): Gravus's first child, died to Dark Eldar fire while trying to defend his family from Dark Eldar. Daughter, "Alive" (Stephany Dursk.): Gravus's only daughter, a survivor of the mutations that his captors brought upon the Dursk family. Sadly, she was reduced to raving monstrosity with little capacity to think. Son, Alive (Johnathan Dursk): Gravus's only remaining son, a perfected version of what mutations wrought upon himself. Retaining most of his sanity and mind though becoming twisted and dark he lives on. Friends * He finds a natural kinship with aberrations and mutant creatures, offering them what little compassion and mercy he can muster. * Due to his lost children, Gravus shows the utmost compassion, patience, and kindness to them, protecting them and sheltering who he can from the world. * In his shattered state his mind starting to collecting little tidbits of what made him happy, he still sees his wife in the world, she talks to him, but she is only a figment of his imagination posed to keep what is left of his sanity. Enemies * Paladins and Lawful Deities * Creatures immune to corruption and mutation * Expansions coming whenever the game starts * Dark Eldar and Dark Eldar equivalents, recently he has learned of a sadistic race know as Drow or Dark Elves who are the subject of his scorn Aspirations To perfect the mutations that were wrought upon him and reunite with his children and either fix the damage done to them, completely reverse the transformations brought upon them, or perfect the transformations and allow them to live without pain or distress from their forms. Category:Character Category:Characters